


Dead Flowers

by madamelibrarian



Series: Sister Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean, Breathplay, Come Marking, Come Shot, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Incest, Marking, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Soulless Maggie Winchester (OFC), Soulless Sam Winchester, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wincest - Freeform, questionable consent but they’re soulless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian
Summary: Dean should have paid more attention. Maybe then Maggie wouldn't have been driven into the arms of another.





	Dead Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who follows and comments on this series. You are what keep me going with this. 
> 
> And a special thank you to Helvonashe. She is my beta, sometimes co-author and creator of the lovely graphic in this fic. I licked it and now it's mine, right??
> 
> Also a thank you to Ron (you know who you are) for helping choose the positions. :D
> 
> I forgot to mention, this takes place directly after Part 1 of this series. Please read that before reading this.

Dean finished tying Sam to a hotel chair while watching Castiel handcuff Maggie to the headboard of the motel bed. Wondering if he should have followed that advice because both of them had been acting odd. At first Dean thought it was because they were adjusting to being back from the Cage, but as the weeks passed, Sam’s drive to hunt bordered on fanatical and Maggie was, for the most part, so calm and reserved that she barely spoke during the day. Unless she was pissed off and trying to get a rise out of Dean.

Maggie was the first to wake from the angelic induced sleep and immediately began jerking her wrists against her restraints, as she asked venomously, “Are you going to make me call you ‘Daddy’ or ‘Sir’ this time?”

Castiel straightened up and narrowed his eyes at her, “Neither, since I am not your father nor your superior.”

“Not what I meant,” Maggie said, her voice not giving away anything as she continued, “Is this how you want me, Cassie?”

At first, the question baffled Castiel, but he brushed it off. Lifting a single eyebrow, he leaned down so that he could look directly into her eyes and said, “For now? Yes.”

“Knock it off, Mags,” Dean warned from his side of the room as he leaned against the dresser, “You see what I mean, Cas? Her and Sam have been like this since they got back. I tried calling Gabriel, but his ass has been MIA for weeks.”

“Curious,” Castiel said as he straightened up and crossed over to Sam’s unconscious form, “We should wake him. The quicker we can get to the bottom of the situation, the better.”

The next hour had to be the longest Dean had had to endure in a long while. Between Castiel’s interrogations of his brother and sister, then watching the angel plunge his hand inside them, Dean felt wrung out by the time it was done. Neither one of them had souls. It was a lot to take in, that and the fact that there was little to no chance of ever getting them out of the Cage.

“So, are you gonna untie me?” Sam asked from his chair, twisting his wrists to loosen the hastily tied knots holding the ropes together.

Dean shook his head and snapped, “No.” He needed to think. He needed a plan. One that would get his family back the way they were before all this mess started.  

“I think he likes us right where we are, Sam,” Maggie said, crossing her legs and rattling her wrists for emphasis, “Can’t trust something that doesn’t have a soul.”

“How the hell am I even supposed to let you two out of this room?” Dean asked, clearly annoyed at them as he started to pace.

“Dean, I'm not some psycho. I didn't want you to get hurt. I was just trying to stop the vamps,” Sam sighed heavily, feeling one of the knots give way with a subtle shift of weight.

Eyeing his brother, Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “You're kidding, right?”

“Well, what are you gonna do? Keep us locked up in here forever?” Maggied asked, shifting her shoulder to see if she could get one of her wrists lose.

The thought of releasing them had crossed his mind, but so did images of them strangling him in his sleep or worse, “You say that like it's a bad thing.”

“Okay, fine. Look, I get it. I get it, Dean. I was wrong, but I'm telling you It's still me. And Maggie’s a bitch but she always kinda was,” Sam shot back, testing to see what Dean really wanted to hear.

Dean snapped his head around to stare at Sam in disbelief. That Sam would actually call someone a bitch, let alone his sister. Studying Sam closely as he slowed his pacing, Dean asked, “Is it?”  Part of him wanted to believe that it was true. That it was still Sam and Maggie in the room, but without their own Jiminy Cricket to help them become real boys, rather than the wooden puppets he was stuck with.

“Yes,” Maggie said in exasperation, “so just let us go and stop being a dick for ten minutes.”

“No way in hell,” Dean shook his head, standing his ground. This was for the best whether they realized it or not, at least for now.

Sighing, Sam shifted in his seat, and feeling the final knot unravel, “I didn't want it to come to this.” The ropes fell to the floor and Dean cursed internally at having forgot that Sam could free himself from some of the more intricate knots. Standing at in a completely bored voice, Sam said, ”You're not gonna hold me, Dean -- Not here, not in a panic room, not anywhere. You're stuck with the soulless guy, so you might as well work with me.”

“I'm gonna be watching every move you make,” Dean warned as he glanced back at Maggie, who had gone quiet and was staring at Castiel like she was willing him to burst into flames.

“Fine. Sounds about right to me,” Sam agreed with a nod, keeping Dean on his side was his best option.

“Cas, clean him up,” Dean ordered as he dug into his pocket. Retrieving the handcuff keys, he went to free Maggie. “All right, if we're gonna figure out what happened to your soul, then we need to find who yanked you out. You say you don't know?” he asked Sam, knowing that Maggie probably wouldn’t answer him anyway.

“No idea,” Sam said.

Once Maggie’s hands were free, Dean took the cuffs and shoved them back in his duffel, “Then we start a list. If it's so hard to spring someone out of the box, then who's got that kind of muscle?” Dean looked to Castiel for his guidance. He was the only angel he knew that had first hand experience with springing people from Hell.

“I don't know,” Castiel said as he broke the staring contest with Maggie and diverted his attention to Sam, “You have no memory of your resurrection?”

“I woke up in a field. That's all I got,” Sam provided helpfully.

“No clues? Nothing?” Dean asked, looking between his siblings. He needed something to go on, otherwise they’d just be spinning their wheels.

“I've got one,” Maggie drawled, thinking of Gabriel as her eyes turned to each of the men in the room, “But he’s unavailable.”

**.oOo.**

Slamming the door to the motel room, Maggie tossed her bag and went straight to the bathroom. She didn’t know where her brother was and at this point, she didn’t care. She knew that she was supposed to, something Sam had brought up, but neither of them could muster the feelings to care about Dean, or anything. They’d found his phone in the middle of the crop circle but no sign of Dean anywhere. It was inconvenient. They were supposed to figure out what was going on and now they had to wait around the room for something that would happen eventually. It was the waiting that frustrated her.

As Maggie took out her displeasure on the motel room, slamming doors and trying to find something to occupy her time, Sam decided that he wouldn’t waste the effort on sharing his sister’s irritation. Relaxing on the bed, he started to think about what could be making Maggie act this way. They were both soulless, and he rarely felt irritation unless pushed, even then it was quickly resolved. But nothing was pushing Maggie. He figured it must be situational, and as he considered the events of the past few days and weeks, it hit him: she wasn’t getting laid.

Sitting up in the bed, Sam ran through the list in his head before he said anything. He needed to be certain, no use pissing her off further by bringing up some nonsense. Since she had come back, her and Dean hadn’t been alone except at night. But when they were alone, from what Sam could hear, they weren’t going at it like recently reunited penguins. Sam had overheard Maggie enjoying some alone time, and now that he thought about it critically, she had been doing that every day for the last few weeks, sometimes more than a few times if she could get alone.

“Maggie, can I ask you something?” Sam blurted, without Dean or any other people around, there was no point in preamble.

“What?” Maggie said as she jerked the pins holding her hair up.

Sam scooted to the end of the bed, and without considering her feelings, asked, “When’s the last time you fucked?”

She stopped for a moment as she thought about it, counting back until her last memory of having sex. She hadn’t been properly laid since before going to the Cage. In fact, she could only think of one time, “The weekend before I agreed to be Michael’s vessel. So, nearly a year on Earth if I’m doing my math correctly. Why are you asking?”

“Making an observation is all,” Sam said, “Just like I’ve noticed it's been quiet with you and Dean lately. Which is surprising.”

Maggie finished letting her hair down and shoved her jeans down to the floor which left her dressed in a shirt that barely covered her panty clad ass. “He isn’t interested,” she said as she stepped out of the bathroom to put her discarded clothes in her bag, “Last time I tried to anything, he gave me some song and dance about the traumas of Hell. I tell you what’s traumatic: being horny with only your hand and a warm shower.”

His eyes followed her every movement. It wasn’t that he’d been oblivious to the fact that Maggie was an attractive woman but until that moment he’d never entertained the idea that she was a sexual creature. As quickly as the idea popped into his mind, images of her bent over the table as he pounded into her had his cock tingling with interest.

Reaching out, Sam took hold of Maggie’s wrist and calmly pulled her toward him, “I think we can fix that.”

“Fix what?” she asked.

His free hand drifted up her thigh, squeezing along the way, “You need some release that isn’t self induced. I’m bored and interested. All you have to do is say ‘yes’ and you’re problem is fixed.”

Maggie considered his words for a moment while she chewed on the corner of her lip. Sam made an excellent point. Why go to the trouble of searching out a new partner when one was available right in front of her?  Carding her fingers through his hair, Maggie crashed their mouths together, kissing him like like this was how she would sate the only hunger she’d had since coming back. Lowering herself until she was straddling his leg, she ground her sex against his thigh, feeling the tension build.

Rising from the bed, Sam kept his lips to hers, sucking and nipping until he could hear soft sighs coming from her.  Sam smirked against her mouth before spinning her around so that her back was pressed to his chest. His hands moving across her body until one was cupping her breast through her shirt. “I can’t tell. Is this a yes?” Sam murmured, easing his hand down the front of her panties. The tip of his long fingers dipping between her folds to find her already wet and slippery, a fact that he took advantage of by spreading it over her.

“Yes,” Maggie hissed, bucking up against his palm and gasping at the brief, teasing pressure on her clit, “Don’t stop, Sam.”

Sam trailed his lips down the side of her neck, inhaling the scent of the hotel soap mixing with the smell of dried sweat. With a subtle shift of his wrist, two of his fingers slipped into her opening. Slowly pumping into her at first to savor the gripping heat but Maggie didn’t have the patience for slow. She grabbed hold of his forearm and pushed his fingers deeper, her hips moving faster as she tried to chase after her own pleasure. “Do you think you get to use me like a toy?” Sam growled as he untangled their hands and pushed her panties down her legs, “You got that a little backwards, Mags. You’re my toy today and you will be happy with what I give you.”

She twisted around to glare at him. This was a new side to him that she’d never seen before and she wondered why she never saw any hint of this before now. The growl in his voice sent a chill through her that made the ache between her legs grow. “Is that so, Sammy?” she taunted, her surprise melting into wire tight need as she ran a hand over the bulge in the front of his jeans, “Then show me how big boys play with their things.”

He didn’t waste any time before pushing her face down on the bed she was supposed to be sharing with Dean. Neither slept, so the two beds were pointless, until now. She only laid under the covers, staring at the ceiling for the four hours that Dean would sleep. She let out a satisfying grunt as she landed on the mattress. Sam pulled his shirt off and tossed it away in time to land a firm slap on Maggie’s upturned ass when she tried to twist around to face him. “Kitty up, face down,” he commanded as he reached down to open his pants and shoved them, along with his boxers, down to the floor.

“Is it in yet?” Maggie asked, glancing over her shoulder from her newly assumed position.

Sam didn’t utter a word, throwing her a knowing smirk as he sank to his knees on the bed behind her, disappearing from her view. Facing Maggie’s bare pussy, Sam ran his fingers over her slit, spreading her open to reveal the pink, delicate folds. Leaning down, he ran his tongue over her inner lips, moaning at the salty taste of her slick. With or without a soul, this had always been Sam’s favorite thing to do to a woman. To bring them to shuddering completion with his mouth wrapped around their clit.

Maggie couldn’t hold back the moans that escaped her. During her younger days she’d nearly perfected the ability to suppress any sounds during sex but today she didn’t control herself. The feeling of him licking and sucking at her pussy had her balling up her fists in the thin blankets of the bed. It’d been too long since she’d had anything between her legs that wasn’t attached to her or powered by batteries she’d forgot how good it could be. “S-sam!” she gasped when he moved up and flicked his tongue over her ass.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never had this done before,” Sam said as he pushed his fingers back into her, thrusting quickly and swirling his tongue around her puckered entrance.

“N-no..” Maggie groaned, the new sensation of her ass being licked open had an orgasm building to the point where her thighs were starting to quiver, “He thought it was dirty.”

“It is,” Sam purred, turning his face to bite at the curve of her ass cheek, “but I’m not Dean and I can feel how much you like it. Quivering around my fingers just aching to cum. Aren’t you, Sis?”

She didn’t have time to answer before the tension inside her peaked and she fell apart under Sam’s mouth and fingers. It wasn’t an earth shattering orgasm but it was still damned good, leaving her lax and panting against her forearms.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me, Mags. Not done with you, yet,” Sam said, standing up on his knees and pulling her hips back against him. Gripping his cock, he stroked it a few times, rubbing the head against her entrance and slowly easing inside her. Moving his hand from her hip to the back of her head, he grabbed a handful of the long tresses before snapping his hips forward, sinking all the way to the base with a single thrust.

Maggie’s head reared back as she cried out. Sam was bigger than Dean, there was no doubt about that any longer. She could feel him stretching her in ways she hadn’t felt since she’d lost her virginity. Pushing up onto her hands, she braced herself against each of Sam’s thrusts. The strength of which made the cheap bed frame creak in protest. “P-please. Sam.” she gasped.

“Do you like that? Getting fucked by your little brother?” Sam grunted, fingers digging into the curve of her hip to hold her steady as he pounded into her, “Tell me it’s better than Dean ever gave you.”

“Fuck yes,” she moaned.

“Say it...” Sam ordered, giving her hair a sharp tug.

“B-better than Dean… so good,” Maggie said, one hand flying back to try and touch him. She wanted more. She wanted him closer; to feel the flex of his muscles against her, “So fucking good.”  

Growling low in his throat, Sam released her with a shove, earning a protesting whine from her. Flipping her over onto her back, he pulled Maggie’s legs up onto his shoulders and positioned his cock at her entrance, “Beg for it,” he said with a wicked grin.

When Sam spoke she was taken aback. She didn’t even know what to say to a request like that. All she wanted was for him to get back inside her and finish what he’d started.

“I said beg,” Sam reached between them and gave her pussy and open palmed slap, “Beg, like a bitch in heat.”

Maggie squirmed beneath him, the sting of his fingers against her sex making her body spasm. She had opened her mouth to protest when his hand snapped against her again. “Oh fuck!” Maggie keened, “Sam, stop teasing and fuck me.”

“Good girl,” Sam growled, as he pushed his cock into her with care to take his time, to really feel her stretch around his girth. Rolling his hips against her as his hand skated along her sides until he had a breast in each hand, taking his time to circle each of her nipples with the pads of his thumbs.

The new angle and the way he moved had his cock head brushing against her g-spot. Moaning, Maggie arched up into his touch, meeting each of his thrusts with resistance to feel him deeper inside her. So lost in her own pleasure, she didn’t notice his hand moving until it was wrapped around her throat, squeezing hard enough for her to feel the her breath restrict. She grabbed hold of his hand and bucked up against him, staring up at him in confusion.

“Don’t fight me, you trust me, don’t you?” Sam asked, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth, his hand relaxing to let her breath, “This makes it better, I promise. Don’t you want to cum on my cock?”

Sam’s cock brushed up against her sweet spot again and Maggie nodded, laying her hand over his and tightening her grip. She had to admit that his fingers felt good around her throat. Almost as good as him being inside her. He positioned his grip and held tight, making sure to only restrict her breathing a little, not the carotid arteries, his hips snapping forward and all Maggie could do was gasp for breath. She gave up and held her breath as the tension inside her shifted; opening up until she felt like she was going to explode and float away at the same time.

“That’s it, Mags,” Sam urged her on when he felt her cunt start to flutter around his cock. His fingers opening and closing to let Maggie drag in little snatches of air, “Cum for me. Cum for your baby boy.”

Maggie’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head as her orgasm crashed into her. Needing to hold onto something as her world shook apart, she grabbed onto Sam’s shoulders with both hands and dragged her nails down his arms, leaving angry looking welts behind. With an guttural moan she gushed slick over his cock, coating him from tip to base and drenching his balls.

“Oh shit,” Sam exclaimed through clenched teeth as he felt his sister squirt all over him. It was too much for him. The moment she’d started to cum he’d wanted to join her but had held off. This had been the first time he’d gone bare in any woman and the temptation to let loose deep inside her, but he refused to take the risk. Riding out the last of her shudders, Sam pulled out just before he was about to cum and wrapped his fist around his cock, carefully aiming until he unloaded thick and hot across the top of her pussy.

Maggie dropped her arms to the bed and watched Sam with detached interest as he sat back to inspect her and the bed. She was spent to the point of feeling like a marionette with cut strings. “That was exactly what I needed,” she said with a hint of a satisfied smile.

“You must have,” Sam looked up from where he was running his fingers over her cum coated pubic hair, watching his leavings spread thin over her skin, “We made a mess, well… you did.”

She sat up and hummed, sliding into Sam’s lap like she’d spent years doing it, “That’s new.”

Sam cocked an eyebrow, pulling her closer, “You never? Not even a little bit?”

Maggie shook her head slowly. She’d enjoyed herself more in the past hour than she had in the past year. Being soulless obviously had its perks if it led to letting go enough to enjoy sex completely instead of worrying about what other thought or did. “Actually,” she said, winding her arms around Sam’s neck, “I wouldn’t mind trying again. As soon as you’re up for it.”

Without a word, Sam dropped her back down to the bed and immediately began to kiss across her breasts. He’d just reached the peak of the of the first one when the door to the hotel room burst open and Dean rushed inside.

“Maggie, Sam,” he began then stopped cold in his tracks. His fists clenching and eyes going hard when he saw Sam on top of Maggie like he had a right to be there and bruises starting to form on her neck, “What the fuck, Sam?!” he growled with barely contained rage.

Sam looked up, the picture of innocence with a hint of the devil in his smile, “Giving her what she needs.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you've just read, leave a note in the comment section below. Feedback is the warm blankets writers snuggle down with at night.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at madamelibrarian.tumblr.com


End file.
